


catching up

by void_glitter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Friendship Hates Magic!, Spoilers, also lena's internal thoughts are gay, just a silly thing i wanted to write, one (1) swear and 2 lines of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_glitter/pseuds/void_glitter
Summary: i swear i don't only write webby/lena fic im completely capable of writing other things they're jusT GOODanyway this was just a thing i wanted to get out therewatch in awe as i overuse italics, probably





	catching up

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i don't only write webby/lena fic im completely capable of writing other things they're jusT GOOD 
> 
> anyway this was just a thing i wanted to get out there 
> 
> watch in awe as i overuse italics, probably

"So, not that I'm not loving Girls Only time, but where are the triplets? Donald? Scrooge, even?" Lena asks, sprawling out on Webby's bed on her back. ( _Oh my god, beds are  so nice_ , she thinks.) They just saw Violet out after their sleepover, and she's getting the sense there are things Webby didn't want to say in front of her. "You haven't even mentioned them."

Webby gives her the same dopey grin she's been wearing all day, and holds her hand tight. (And that's nice, but like, Lena's not going to say it. She's got a reputation to keep up.) "Well, Donald's on a vacation! He was, like, super stressed out. He was molting."  
"Yikes." Lena says with a flinch. "Sounds gross."

Webby nods. "Yeah, kiiinda was. He's on a cruise for the next month though, so hopefully he feels better!" She lays down next to Lena, holding their hands up between them. "And I'm pretty sure Uncle Scrooge and the boys fell asleep at the Money Bin. Yesterday was Bin-ventory day, so they probably got tired and crashed in his office. They should be home later... maybe. Oooh, they're gonna be so excited to see you're back!" She happy wiggles on her back and Lena can't help but giggle. "...Though, Uncle Scrooge might be mad that I used magic..."

"Eh, let him be mad. He's the one who said I'd be _part of the family_ if I came back, or whatever." Lena yawns widely, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. (She hopes she's doing good in the whole "that promise is doesn't mean a lot to me or anything" department. Truth be told, it was one of the things that kept her sane when she was lost in the shadow realm.) "Anything big happen while I was gone?"

"Didn't you see?" Webby asks, dropping their hands and turning her head to look at Lena with furrowed brows. ( _She's so cute!_ a little voice in Lena's head says, one that is promptly shoved back into its cave because _not the time, gay thoughts._ ) "You were in my shadow, right?"

"Well... yeah, I was, but I missed a lot of stuff. I mostly only saw what you were doing," Lena shrugs. "It took a lot of energy to be out and aware of what was happening. I've missed, like... the past two weeks or so, specifically."

Webby sits up abruptly, and drags Lena with her, grinning and wiggling in place. "Oh my _gosh_ , Lena! I can't _believe_ you missed this, okay, okay, _hold on_!" Hurriedly, Webby scrambles off the bed and grabs her phone from her dresser. Lena watches with complete admiration, crossing her legs and propping her head up on her palms. ( _Y'know, she's even cuter when she's super excited... wait no don't think about that you'll get distracted--_ )

"Okay, so y'know how I told you about the triplets' mom, Della, and how she got lost in space and everything?" Webby asks, scrolling through something on her phone as she scrambles back up into the bed.

Lena nods, shuffling back so Webby can sit next to her. "Yeah, I think. She took some experimental rocket, got lost in space, Scrooge nearly bankrupted himself trying to get her back, Donald left with the boys... Stuff like that, right?"

"Right! Aw, you _do_ listen to my lectures," Webby grins fondly at Lena. Her face feels warm and she looks away as calmly as she can. "Well, two and a half weeks ago, Della came home! She crashed a little bit away and walked here, she says. And she's **_JUST AS COOL AS I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE_**!" Webby shouts way louder than necessary, turning her phone to show Lena something. "See! That's her!"

Lena leans forward to see better. It's a picture of Della, presumably, posing next to her sons. Her hair is short and neat, her smirk is a bit cocky, and--

"Does she have a metal leg?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at the woman's lower half. "That's a metal leg."

"Yes!" Webby nods vigorously. "She built it herself, out of scraps of her own ship! See, she crashed on the moon, right? She hasn't explained everything yet, but-- y'know, she doesn't have to-- all that matters is she survived ten years on the moon!" She wiggles a little more, delighted by the very idea.

Lena smiles fondly at the display, still leaning forward on her hands. "Can't deny it, that's pretty badass." She says, and Webby gasps in offense. "Sorry, forgot you don't like it when I swear. I mean it's pretty cool." She laughs, running a hand through her hair. "So, when can I meet the great Della Duck? I know Aunt Magica hated her, so I'm sure I'll like her."

Webby tosses her phone down and takes one of Lena's hands, which makes her wobble for a minute before steadying. "I think she's home? Whenever she's not busy, she sleeps a lot. I don't think she slept too much when she was on the moon..." For a moment, a kind of darkness comes over Webby's face, as if considering a life on the cold, empty moon.

To combat that unpleasant sadness, Lena intertwines their fingers and rubs the side of her palm. "Let's go find her," She suggests with a little smirk, and adds in a low voice, "It'll be an _adventure_."

The darkness is replaced by a slight pinkening of Webby's cheeks, and she's off the bed before Lena can even think about it, dragging her along.

She smiles fondly as she's pulled down the hall.

She missed Webby.

**Author's Note:**

> plugging my duck tumblr (@yourefinallygonnasellus) because thats what you do right


End file.
